Dear Diary
by PhoenixVersion1
Summary: Kendall needs to vent her frustrations with a certain daredevil... What will happen? KXK
1. Chapter 1

Back from the (proverbial) dead!... Again!

There is not nearly enough KXK fanfiction on here, so I thought I'd try my hand here.

Good or bad, let me know!

I'll try to write more, but I've been slacking on my Naruto Fanfic "Filled With Fire" for like a year...or two. lol

I don't own anything. Really. You can ask around.

* * *

><p><strong>DEAR DIARY: CHAPTER 1<strong>

You might be wondering why I'm here writing all of my stupid feelings out to a diary,  
>but the truth is I need to vent and I... don't really have any friends. Or really anyone I can be close to.<p>

Anyways, moving on! Here we go:

**Opposites Attract...**

At least that's what they say. I've never been one to put too much stock in what 'they' say though.

So I ignored that advice, and any feelings that could be associated with that. I ended up finding someone like me.

Someone who values his education over activities that *some* would view as 'fun'. Renaldo.

He's concerned with the future, admittedly, maybe too much. Still, we're good together, right? We're the logical couple.

Do I get any joy out of seeing him? No. To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure I ever felt anything with him to begin with. 

This is a perfect segue to discuss my opposite. **HIM**. Ooh, the emotions that boy makes me feel!

Anger, annoyance, confusion, and lots of other things that I can't quite articulate. My stomach gets upset when he's around.

That's as close as I can decribe it. Where was I? Oh yes, him. Clarence. Buttowski.

Kick to all his friends, family, and adoring fans. Not to me though. We're not friends, and have never been.

He infuriates me! His stupid helmet that he never takes off! What does his hair look like anyway?

That jumpsuit that he's always wearing! How many of those does he have? You know he has a

'biggest fan'? I have no clue why anyone would obsess over that egotistical, brash, rude boy with a Napoleon complex!

He's nothing special. Those unwavering eyes. The confidence, the courage. That dreamy smirk. T-that does nothing for me.

AT ALL.

Clarence is always running around with his friend Gunther doing reckless stunts, risking his life, causing mayhem and havoc,

and generally being a nuisance to everyone that he wanders past. He lives like every day is his last, and there is no tomorrow.

There are NO consequences in his World. "Only awesome!" is what he'd interject here.

Sadly, there _are_ consequences Kick... My heart is not just some stunt to conquer and move on from!

That's it Diary. Tomorrow, I'm going to find Kick Buttowski and tell him off for good!

~Kendall

* * *

><p>Gasp! What will happen? How bad was my writing? (Hint: Terrible)<p>

Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! To Chapter 2 of 'Dear Diary'! I was actually motivated enough to do two Chapters in two days!

Thank you for the reviews:

acosta perez jose ramiro (who apparently wins the longest name award lol)

isanimes

LaReinaNigthmare

I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: Still poor, and don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary: Chapter 2<strong>

Dear Diary,

Today was the day when I set out to do what had been consuming me.

Telling Clarence off.

Believe me, it was almost perfect!

I left him speechless and in shock!

I guess I should start from the beginning...

***Flashback (yay.)***

I woke up at precisely 7:03 a.m. and was ready to attack the day head on.

As I was making my bed, I could feel the excitement starting to build.

This had obviously been overdue for a long time! As I showered, and

picked out the perfect outfit, the words I were going to say were running rampant

in my mind. I took extra time to straighten my hair, and (lightly) apply some makeup.

If this was the last time Kick Buttowski talked to me then he would remember it!

I barely misted on some perfume before bouncing out the door.

The Buttowski household I had not been to more than once or twice,

but it wasn't very far away. Just a few blocks separated me and my sworn enemy.

The Daredevil. I checked my watch as I was walking up to the door. 8:27 a.m..

_'This is going to be perfect!'_ I remember thinking to myself as I knocked.

Expecting to see him, I'll admit I was a little disappointed when his sister

(this adorable blonde girl named Brianna) told me he was already off doing something.

Something insane, no doubt! I didn't even think he'd be awake this early.

Moving on, I needed to find Clarence. Of course, the best way to find a daredevil

is to think like one. I checked the Food N' Fix and Skidzeez Ride shop to no avail.

It was starting to get annoying. My perfect plan was not going as planned.

Then, like a ton of bricks, it hit me.

He was at Dead Man's Drop. Kick, I mean **Clarence** had to be!

When I arrived, I glanced up at the terrifying cliff face, and scouted for him.

I spotted a small, white and red blur at the top, with a blue blur behind it.

There was no doubt as to who that could be. I knew it was only a matter of time

before he came down, so I climbed a tree, and waited. I really should have thought

to bring some binoculars so I could see what he was doing. I glanced up at where

he was, and he was gone! Next thing I heard is "Aw Biscuits." And a sound like

someone tumbling down a hill. Before I could react, a loud cracking sound came

from the base of the tree I was sitting in. He had hit the tree! The vibrations proved

to be too much, and I slipped. I fell roughly to the ground, next to HIM. I jumped up

and dusted off, as he was doing the same. "Kendall? What are you doing here?" he

asked me, and all those words I had poured over earlier left my mind as I stared into

his unwavering eyes. "Umm,... I was just...uh, going for a walk? Err, I mean I was

just going for a walk, Clarence!" I could see I wasn't getting out of this easily, because

he raised an eyebrow and said, "And you decided to climb a tree?" I was flustered.

"No! I mean yes! Well..." I ran my fingers through my hair, and absentmindedly went

about picking twigs and leaves out while I collected my thoughts. "The truth is, I was

looking for you. I had this perfect speech prepared, and now I've forgotten it all."

His eyes seemed to be intently studying me. He took a step closer, and looked up at me.

"Well, what was it you wanted to tell me?" I lost control of my self, and closed the

distance between his lips and mine. I felt alot of things in that moment. I felt my heart

beating wildly. I felt surprise on his end, then he returned my kiss with force. I felt

raw energy, adrenaline coursing through our lips.

Too soon, I pulled back and slapped him as hard across the cheek as I could muster.

My hand stung from the impact, but I was determined to see this through. I took a

deep breath, and just spoke from my heart. "That's what you do to me, Kick. I can't

live like this anymore. I'm not some puppet or toy that you can use and just discard!

I know you hate me, but I... don't hate you." I pushed down the tears and continued.

"So from now on, I'm going to avoid you and all the distractions that it causes. No more

wondering if you hurt yourself badly on a stunt, no more following every movement

you make, no more confusion regarding how you feel about me!" I took a moment to

memorize his face, which was frozen in shock. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated.

His mouth was slack and hanging open. I don't even know if he could see me as I

stormed off. I felt like this heavy weight was off of my shoulders, and it felt SO GOOD!

Still, as I lay here writing this, there's a nagging feeling that there's a hole in my heart now.

I won't cry. I won't cry. I-I won't cry.

~Kendall 

* * *

><p>Oh no! What is it? Cliffhanger after cliffhanger? It's fitting for Kick Buttowski though, isn't it? :P<p>

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back to another exciting round of my story 'Dear Diary'!

Fun fact: In my notes, I skipped from Saturday to Monday,... so this chapter was a bit more 'off the top of my head' than the other 2.

Special thanks to the people reviewing this monstrosity! Namely:

acosta perez jose ramiro(x2)

isanimes(x2)

LaReinaNigthmare(x2)

Milanord ~new reviewer!

SariSpy56 ~new reviewer!

Sorry this one is so short!

* * *

><p>Dear Diary Chapter 3<p>

So,... it's Sunday. About 4 a.m.

I wish I could say that I slept well, but I'd be lying.

I thought doing this to Kick would make me feel better,

I was wrong. Every time I close my eyes, I see that shocked

look on his face. I see the bright red handprint that

had begun to welt up a little. I, Kendall Perkins, had been

so obsessed with getting it off of my chest that I never

stopped to consider how that might affect him. Is Clarence

even capable of being fazed? No... he's still going to do

dangerous stunts as always! Though if it got to him and

he's distracted, he could mess up a stunt big time, and

hurt himself badly! Oh my, what have I done?

Think, Kendall, think! Who could I talk to about this?

His best friend, Gunther! If anyone would know it'd be him.

I'm going to get dressed and see if I can't get some help.

-K. Perkins

So I found Gunther in the woods yodelling. When I asked

him why he was yodelling at 5:30 in the morning, he informed

me that it was traditional in the Old Country to keep the

bears away from the house. I would have rolled my eyes and

walked away right then ('crazy Nordic people'), but I

remembered that I needed his help...

*Flashback conversation*

"Can I ask you a question, Gunther?"

"How many Lingonberry burrito's I can eat in one sitting?"

"What? No. Look-"

"It's 5."

I sighed deeply and continued.

"Did Kick tell you what happened yesterday?"

The blonde boy mulled it over for a moment.

"You mean the mustard thing? Yeah!"

I could feel my eye twitching, and resisted the urge

to slap him.

"After he tumbled down Dead Man's Drop? Did he talk to

you about that?"

"Oh. No. When I finally got down to him, he looked like

he just saw a ghost. I asked him what happened and he

said he didn't want to talk about it." I saw realization

dawn on his face as he pointed a finger towards me. "What

did you do to him?"

I broke down and told him about what had happened between us.

EVERYTHING that had happened, including the kiss. When I got

done talking, I was out of breath. I saw Gunther look up at

me, smile slyly, and utter the one thing I had never expected

to hear from anyone: "Kendall... You're in love with Kick

Buttowski!"

* * *

><p>And Sunday is done!<p>

I wonder what will happen at school on Monday?

Tune in to the next ecciting episode of Dragon Ba- err, my story. .;

Read & Review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Holy Crap! 4 Chapters in 4 days? That's insane for me! That's what motivation *and the g/f being out of town* gets you!

Anyways, WOW! 13 reviews! I only have one story that has more and it was 8 chapters!

Special thanks to:

acosta perez jose ramiro (x3)

isanimes (x3)

LaReinaNigthmare (x2)

Milanord (x2) (I always read this as MelonLord lol)

SariSpy56

LoneGrayWolf106

Ashurea4

And yes, I know that's all of you. Thanks so much! So, without further ado:

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary: Chapter 4<strong>

I made Gunther promise not to say anything to Kick, and ran straight home.

I spent all day laying here in my bed debating the very thing he accused me of.

Could I be in _love_ with Kick Buttowski? I mean, sure he's not bad looking, and

he can rock the heck out of a jumpsuit... Not to mention that mature voice that

can drive girls crazy! Oh, and man, the way his eyes shine with determination!

I may say him and his stunts are stupid, but they're not. He's pretty amazing.

I just keep thinking he's going to hurt himself really bad. I guess I just

worry about him alot... Why though? If he doesn't mean anything to me, then

I shouldn't care. So I guess I do care. I mean the kisses we've shared have

all been amazing. Yeah, he frustrates me at times, and we usually bicker back

and forth... but at the same time, it seems like the longer we do hang out,

when we quit fighting and work together, we get along great. Almost like I

genuinely ENJOY his company. **Opposites attract**, indeed.

Oh man! I love him, and I told him off! What will happen at school tomorrow?

-K.P.

Holy cow, I can't believe how Monday turned out! I (once again) slept badly

because I, Kendall Perkins kept obsessively thinking about a boy. What will

he say? Did it even get to him? Etc., etc... all night long. I didn't even

feel like doing my hair, so I just put in into a ponytail and went to school.

It was cloudy outside, overcast. I felt like poop, I just wanted to go back

home. He wasn't on the bus, but that wasn't too strange, I figured he just

skateboarded to school. I still wasn't quite sure what I was going to do though.

As I walked into class, I could see him talking to Gunther with his back turned

towards me. Butterflies tried to escape the confines of my stomach, and my hands

started shaking. I audibly gulped and made up my mind. I was going to go talk to

him! When I got closer though, I saw Gunther make eye contact with me, and shake

his head 'no'. Just then I heard words that stopped me in my tracks. "I don't care

if she is in love with me, Gunther! I DO NOT WANT TO BE WITH HER! NOW OR FOREVER!"

"Well then, why don't you tell her?" The Nordic Boy asked. "I will Buddy, when the

time is right..." I took one last look at the back of that red and white helmet, a

tear (foolishly) slipped out, as I turned around and walked quickly towards the door.

I was mentally chanting 'Keep it together. Keep it together. Keep it...'.

As I got into the hallway, my power-walk turned into a sprint, and as soon as I was outside,

my sprint turned into a full-on run. Tears started pouring down my face as I continued

home. The sky had decided this was as good a time as any, and opened up fully. I was

running through the rain. I felt my tears mix with the rain as I rounded the corner.

Suddenly, I slipped in a puddle and went down hard. Of course I fell, it's perfect

for the way my day has been going. I looked down to see some blood running from my

knee, I must've scraped it. Gingerly, I got up and limped the rest of the way home.

Stupid Boy! This is what I was trying to avoid! Now my heart feels like it's shattered

into a million pieces... I should have known better than just to apologize to him and

hope he forgives me and reciprocates my feelings!  
>_<p>

I wish I could say that I got over it, but truthfully, I stripped off my completely

soaking wet outfit, took a long, hot bath, then laid here listening to music, writing

this, and occasionally petting Hansel.

_  
>Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go cry myself to sleep.<p>

-K

* * *

><p>Mwahaha! I know I'm evil!<p>

But at least you guys reading and reviewing balance out my evil! :P

Will I keep up my streak, and write 5 chapters in 5 days?

Who knows?

Wait, The Shadow knows...

err, nvm... .;

STAY TUNED!


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers, I Phoenix_Version_1 would like to apologize about the delay.

My motivation sort of died off, and I was unhappy with Chapter 5... so I rewrote it!

Let me know what you think!

Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers who have made this story continue:

acosta perez jose ramiro (x4)

isanimes (x4 1/2)

LaReinaNigthmare (x3)

Milanord (x3)

SariSpy56

LoneGrayWolf106 (x2)

Ashurea4 (x2)

Heyy ~new reviewer! (though I doubt the authenticity of that name.) lol

I3KB ~new reviewer!

notalivezombie ~new reviewer!

TwiliteTGRgrl ~new reviewer!

* * *

><p>Dear Diary Chapter 5<p>

Tuesday.

It's a new day. At least that's what I said to myself as I got out

of bed. I was not going to show weakness at school today. I took

the time to get dressed and style my hair as usual. My step was

considerably slower because my knee still hurt like heck, and I

was limping. Putting pressure on my foot was still possible, but

rather uncomfortable. I opened the front door to be greeted by more

clouds, it was overcast again, and fairly cool. Perhaps I should have

worn pants or leggings, but it would have been too annoying to have

something rubbing up against my scrape.

I limped to the bus stop (I left early to compensate for my slowed pace)

with plenty of time to spare. A few of the kids were already up and at

the stop before me, including HIM. He was skateboarding around, showing

off, when to my surprise, he saw me from his peripheral vision and

stopped his board entirely. He took in a good look at my knee and

immediately took my hand and lead me away. "We need to get you fixed up."

was his only explanation. When we were out of sight of everyone else, he

threw down his blue skateboard and instructed me to climb on. I realised

he was making it easier on me so I wouldn't have to walk, and I complied

without a protest.

The Buttowski house loomed over me as we approached it. I was confused and

unsure about anything at this point, as he motioned for me to come inside

and follow him to his room. Thankfully, it seemed everyone in the house was

out early this morning. The less awkward explanations, the better. Kick's

room was about how I always imagined it. He sat me down on the bed (his bed!),

and assured me he'd be right back. I started taking in all of the details of

his room, gaining a rare insight into his mind. Posters of all of his (reckless)

idols lining the walls. Billy Stumps, Rock Callahan, and a few I didn't know

too. It was cleaner than I figured though. I guess he leaves all of the chaos

for his stunts! Then I saw a very bored looking goldfish in a bowl. That was

unexpected. I didn't know Kick could even take care of anything living.

He returned fairly quickly with a small metal box in his hands. It was white

with a big red cross on the side, a first aid box.

I doubt I'll ever forget what happened next. Opening the box, he took out an

impossible amount of guaze, ointments, salves, sprays, bandages, and band-aids.

Gingerly, he took my leg into his hands, he explained everything he was doing as

he was doing it. Kick cleaned the area that I had scraped

with some rubbing alcohol (to make sure the dirt was out), then

spraying some stuff (antiseptic to make sure an infection doesn't occur) on my

knee, which stung quite a bit! Then, he placed some guaze on my knee (to keep it

clean), and wrapped it with a bandage (to keep the guaze in place). He diagnosed

my ankle with a slight sprain, which he dug out an all-purpose bandage for (to

restrict movement without completely stopping it all). "How did y-" He interrupted

me, saying "A good daredevil knows how to take care of any injuries he may get in

the line of duty.". As he set my leg back on the floor, like lightning, he leaned

forward and kissed my knee and my ankle, before pulling back. "There. All better."

I was shocked, but stood up nonetheless. To my surprise, I found I could put weight

on my ankle with hardly any pain! "Wow, thanks Kick!" I looked towards him, that

daredevil's grin the only thing visible with his helmet in the way. I scooped him

up in a hug (that I swear I don't remember deciding to do), and as I was setting him

back down, we looked into each others eyes, our face mere inches apart, and then...

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

His watch alarm went off. I saw his eyes get wide. "We've gotta go or we'll miss the

bus!" he said to me as he grabbed my hand and put me on his skateboard. My arms

tightened around him as we skated out of his room, down the stairs, and back to the

bus stop. I'll never admit this out loud, but I really wish we would've been late

for that bus!

~From the Desk of Kendall Perkins

* * *

><p>Well, that was it for now... Wait, that's it?<p>

Sheesh, that was a short chapter!

Come on, you need to step up your game!

Err, I mean,

STAY TUNED!

Read & Review!


	6. Chapter 6

And I'm back! Yay for sporadic updates!

I actually had typed this out on my phone, forgotten that I had done that, re-typed it from memory, then pieced it together from both drafts.

If it feels disjointed, that'd be why.

Sorry for the wait!

* * *

><p>Dear Diary Chapter 6<p>

Wow, I was not prepared for today...

It all started out like usual. I woke up perfectly on time.

I got up, got dressed, and was absolutely psyched for school.

What would happen today?

A certain boy was in my thoughts as I walked towards the bus stop.

I got to the bus stop first, and was waiting to hear that skateboard rolling along when I heard a sound that made my heart stop.

"Surprise, Kendall! My dearest!" I turned around to see my boyfriend, Ronaldo. I did not see that coming.

I was apparently too lost in my thoughts to hear him walking up behind me.

"Umm,... hey Ronaldo." I stammered out and faked a smile.

He grasped my hands with his as he started telling me all about some week-long science fair that he just got back from today.

The only thing on my mind was 'Please don't let Kick show up!' and then Ronaldo went to kiss me.

This was awkward. Like really awkward. In fact thew only thing that could make it moreso- at that moment, the sound of his skateboard, Ol' Blue reached my ears, as I felt my boyfriends lips close over my own.

I realized the position Clarence was going to see us in.

Lips together, holding hands. I heard his skateboard grind to a halt in front of us. I turned to look, and there he was.

Gunther ran up beside him, trying to keep up.

My eyes searched out his, and I saw surprise, realization, and then darkness pass over his face.

For what seemed like forever, no one spoke.

Finally Ronaldo broke the silence."Buttowski."

He narrowed his eyes as he spat out his last name.

Kick was unfazed, but he switched his gaze to me.

"**Kendall**." He said it laced with a surprising amount of venom.

"**Clarence**." I returned with as much disdain as possible, to keep up appearances and what-not.

Gunther added, "Ronaldo." and failed miserably at glaring at him.

"Uhh?" He searched for a name for the Norse boy.

I informed him of Gunther's last name before things got too out of hand.

The bus pulled up, and I was thankful. Ronaldo then said "Come on Kendall, my sweet. We need not surround ourselves with this filth." and grabbed my hands and pulled me up onto the bus.

I could feel Kick's eyes boring a hole into my back, but when I turned to look it appeared that he was making an effort to look anywhere else.

I could feel the anger radiating from him. Gunther was trying to talk to him, but the daredevil was silent.

I idly wondered about his outburst the other day. Was this related to it? Why didn't I think about this yesterday?

Does he really not care...?

As the bus passed by all the familiar houses I've grown up with, my mind wandered to the absurdity of my life as of late.  
>I couldn't help but think how the powers up above, seemed to take great joy out of playing with my emotions.<p>

Like if, for instance, I was a character in a (badly written) book, and the author would just bounce me back and forth from happy to upset, just to entertain a few people.

I was pulled out of my musings by the bus pulling up to a stop in front of the school.

School was uneventful, until lunch, when Ronaldo pulled me aside, and asked me to meet him in the A/V room after I ate.

I was not sure to expect when I opened the door...

"Kendall, my sweet! I got this for you while I was away!"

He gently sat a box onto my lap, which I opened (of course) to find a golden necklace with an oddly shaped pendant hanging from it.

"Is this...?"

"A Double-Helix? Yes. DNA, the building blocks of life! This is a symbol of our future together!"

He seemed especially proud of himself, even though it wasn't really my style.

"Gee... thanks honey!"

With that, he answered "Anytime my precious." and leaned in for a kiss.

Though, I returned the kiss, my heart wasn't in it.

My thoughts were far away from that moment, in a place where yesterday never ended.

Where a certain daredevil and I, were still in his room, with time at a standstill.

Now my heart is causing me all this stress from BOTH Kick and Ronaldo.

Have I cheated on my boyfriend? Should we even be together?

Will Kick ever speak to me again? Does he **hate** me?

Goodnight, diary.

~Kendall

* * *

><p>What do y'all think?<p>

Let me know!

Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello faithful readers! Sorry for the long delay, but I finally got a new computer! I went for like a year without. Enough about me though, sorry it's been so long, and that this chapter is so short! I believe next chapter will be the end of this story. Speaking of which, this is the story I've gotten the most reviews on ever! Thanks for sticking with me!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dear Diary Chapter 7<strong>

Thursday

Dear Diary, I am so stupid.

So, today at school, I decided to talk to him.

I waited until Kick asked to go to the restroom, and waited a few minutes before slipping into the hall. I saw him walking back towards the class, a care-free smile on his face. It was good to see, until he saw me. It disappeared, as he crossed his arms defensively.

"Kick, I need to talk to you..." I started.

"What do you want, Kendall? Don't you have a boyfriend to get back to?" Okay, ouch, that hurt. His tone was...less than warm to me.

"Just hear me out," He started to turn away, but I grabbed his arm. "Please."

He looked up, and bit back some venomous retort. "Fine."

"Kick, I want you to know that I... I love you. Not just like, I mean it. Love."

He stood there slack-jawed, before shaking his head and asking. "What about Ronaldo?"

I awkwardly rubbed my arms, and felt embarrassed. "I am going to break up with him today. It's not fair to him if I love someone else. Even if that person will never reciprocate my feelings."

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" He raised an eyebrow as he asked.

I looked away. "I know Gunther told you. I heard you yell out that you didn't care, that you never wanted to be with me."

"Wait, Gunther knew?!" His tone was very surprised.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, he told you Monday."

"Umm...No he didn't."

"Quit messing around, Kick. I heard you."

"You heard me say your name?"

"Well, no... but who else could it have been about?"

He suddenly had that smug grin on his face. "Maybe my stalker, Wacky Jacky?"

"Oh,... that makes sense." I felt the heat rush to my face as I processed this new information.

"Yup." he nodded.

"So, that means... you didn't know?"

"Nope." he shook his head.

"And I...just confessed my feelings to you?" I had to be blushing crimson.

"Yup."

"So, do you...you know, love err, like me too?" I looked down and tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

Kick debated for a second. "You know, if you love me..." His eyes, sparkled. "Prove it."

I was at a loss. "What? H-how?"

"That's for you to decide. Just make sure it is awesome, and I'll let you know my answer."

And with that, he sauntered back to class. That cocky daredevil!

I've been debating what to do, and I think I've finally got a plan!

Diary, just you wait until tomorrow! It's going to be awesome! (word choice was intentional there)

~Kendall

* * *

><p>Read and review please! Once again, my apologies for the slow updates!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Well folks, it's been fun! But now we are at the end of the line!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dear Diary<strong>

**Chapter 8**

_**Dear Diary...**_

This has been one wild ride! From kissing Kick, to talking to Gunther, to dealing with Ronaldo, and everything in-between! You wouldn't believe what happened today, (I realize you are an inanimate object, thus incapable of believing anything, but I digress) it was absolutely awesome!

**Friday**

I had barely slept at all last night, caught up in my thoughts, and tossing and turning. A nervous energy had been coursing through my veins, but it was a good kind of nervous. I remember thinking _'This must be how Kick feels before a stunt, all hyped-up on adrenaline!'_ What exactly was I going to do at school? I told him I was going to break up with Ronaldo yesterday, but I was so preoccupied with that smug, dreamy, cute, jerk and his "Prove it." that I had more or less abandoned my plan. Maybe no plan was the best plan?

I shut off my alarm right as it went off, and stepped in the shower. My mind was still going a hundred miles-a-minute even if my groggy stupor from sleep deprivation. _'Oh my god, what if it's not good enough for him? What if it's not awesome at all?!'_ "Calm down, Kendall... Just breathe." I let the shower wash away my tiredness, and just focused on breathing.

After the shower, I dressed a bit nicer than usual. Well, it was more or less the same, except I had on a top that Kick had once complimented me on (I hadn't forgot). I did pull my hair into a low ponytail to look more girly, and with my bangs out of the way, you could see my eyes clearly. I also actually put on some make-up and perfume, just like I did last Saturday. I ate a quick breakfast, brushed my teeth, and convinced my dad to take me to school so I wouldn't have to deal with the bus ride and all the students that entails.

Arriving at school, I felt like all eyes were on me, but I just straightened the strap on my backpack, took a deep breath, and walked in the doors. I stared straight ahead the whole time (I wasn't going to search for him or Ronaldo). The bell started to ring right I walked into class. Perfect. _'No time for anyone to talk to me, and since I'm at the front of the class, I don't have to look at him.'_ I could feel his eyes boring into my back, and my nervousness tripled.

I picked up my pencil as Ms. Fitzpatrick started talking, but her words were drowned out by my rapidly beating heart, and my trembling hands. A piece of paper landed in my lap, bringing me out of my thoughts. I stared at the neatly folded, triangular sheet of paper trying to figure out its' purpose. Making sure the teacher's back was turned, I quickly unfolded it and read it.

"Check your phone."

I set the paper down, and discreetly pulled out my phone. One new text from an Unknown Number.

"Nervous? ;-P -Kick"

I turned around and risked a glance at him. He was sitting sideways in his desk, with one arm behind him, as he was propped forward, leaning on the other. His helmet casted a shadow over his eyes, and there was that cocky, smug grin. I felt butterflies in my stomach, and quickly turned back around.

I texted him back, "Not helping! -Kendall" and stuck it back in my pocket.

I felt a buzzing, and pulled it out to see another text.

"Would you like some help? ;) -Kick"

My face flushed bright red, and storing my phone once again, I raised my hand.

"Kendall? Do you have a question about the War of 1812?"

I shook my head 'no'.

"Need to use the bathroom?"

I shook my head again.

"Then what is it?"

I stood up, and thought I was going to faint. My knees were shaking slightly, and I clasped my hands to keep them from shaking, as I turned to face the class. "I need to... say some...thing." My voice was weak, and I steadied myself as I met the eyes of my class. Gunther, Jackie, Mouth, Ronaldo, and Kick were the ones I knew the best, so I focused more on them, than anyone else. I started again stronger this time.

"I need to say something to all of you!" I cleared my throat and began to pace back and forth, like when I was giving one of my brilliant speeches. Ms. Fitzpatrick was stunned and sat down.

"I know most of you don't like me. Most of you probably don't know anything about me apart from my name. I like academics, Soccer, and my pet cat, Hansel. I also have a boyfriend, some of you know. His name is Ronaldo, and he's a jerk most of the time, but that's no excuse. I betrayed his trust with another."

A loud "Ooooh" went throughout the classroom, as all eyes went to him. His face didn't seem too incredibly shocked, but just... Stoic, I guess?

I continued my speech, that I had made up on the spot. "Anyways, I asked myself why I didn't care when all of this happened, and I came to a conclusion. I love this boy, maybe I always have, I just wouldn't let myself see it."

I looked towards Kick, and saw his eyes on me, drinking in every word. He was smiling.

"What I'm trying to say is..." I walked up to his desk, and paused for dramatic effect.

"I LOVE KICK BUTTOWSKI!" with that, I leaned in and locked lips with him.

I felt that wonderful energy surge that I had come to associate with Kick, and as the kiss deepened, I heard clapping was followed by more and more until the whole class was clapping and cheering us on.

It took Ms. Fitzpatrick a full five minutes to get the class back under control, Ronaldo had even walked out during the kiss. I was blushing still, my cheeks felt like they were on fire, as she handed me a detention slip. A buzz alerted me to another message, I pulled it out to check it.

"Worth it? :) -Kick"

I texted him back "Totally! :-D -Kendall", and slid my phone back into my pocket.

Just after that though, Ms. Fitzpatrick yelled "Kick! What have I told you about texting in class?! Detention!"

And that's how my week has been! I'm sure next week will be even better! Gotta go get ready for my **_date!_**

Later!

-Kendall

* * *

><p>Love it, hate it?<p>

Read and review!


End file.
